pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anode Beetle
Anode Beetles are small black beetles with four yellow spots on their wing casings. They are named 'anode' due to the fact that they produce electrical currents if another one is nearby. This creature is blissfully unaware of Pikmin, and if found alone, they are harmless; but if there is a partner nearby, they can produce an electrical barrier between them, making any nearby Pikmin subject to electrocution. As such, they are commonly found in groups of two or more. Swarming will not harm it as it has a protective shell, similar to Flint Beetles. To harm it, one must throw a Pikmin on top of it to flip it over, then proceed to swarm it. Purple Pikmin can cause them to flip over even if not directly hit. Notes Olimar's Notes "This specimen is representative of an insect hybrid that uses electricity in addition to glycogen for its energy. Although difficult to confirm due to their microscopic size, tiny hairs on the creature's legs cause the friction that generates the electrical charge. The electrical charge is processed by the creature's internal mechanical battery structure, and then stored as a dues electrical field. As this field reaches critical levels, surplus electricity is emitted, resulting in a low voltage current that is transmitted between specimens. It can shock other creatures in the immediate vicinity. Considering this process, it can be surmised that the largest impetus to pack behavior is not so for energetic effect of producing as a pack as it is to take advantage of this most effective means of group power." Louie's Notes "Drain the electrical charge before boiling. Although it is possible to eat an Anode Beetle while it is charged, doing so may result in an unpleasant tingling sensation." In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Crystal Falls *Subatomic Scaffolding *Dark Circuit Maze - All sublevels *Volatile Minefield Behavior The Anode Beetle acts mostly the same as Pikmin 2 but can randomly spark dangerous electricity while flipped. Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, Anode Beetles have better graphics and behaviors, reflecting light colors. They will usually gather in groups of three to five near electrical sources, be it gates, wires, bulbs, or other electrical enemies besides other Anode Beetles. This enemy can be defeated much like they can in Pikmin 2, as throwing a Pikmin on top of it will cause it to flip over. If a Rock Pikmin is thrown on it, it will cause its exoskeleton to shatter, exposing its back which is much like the Armored Cannon Beetle's except yellow. An Anode Beetle in this state gives off a small yellow glow in dark areas, and is no longer vulnerable to non-Yellow Pikmin, as it gives off electricity constantly. They can generate electricity on their own in this state, but if it still has its wing casing, it will need a partner to generate a barrier. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach In Dimensional Breach, Anode Beetles reappear, functionally identical to how the were in Pikmin Forever. This time, Louie can recruit them with his special upgrade, and they can conduct electricity just like Yellow Pikmin. Their arcing electricity can also be used to attack enemies, but it will also shock any Pikmin who happen to also be following Louie. Sagittarius’ Notes “This creature should be ideally kept as far away from electronics as possible, as its electrical charges are too much for the circuits of civilian-issue computers. However, a colony of them does make for a decent electrical fence, and provided they are fed well they will keep your property protected for years.” Libra’s Notes “The creature’s shell will be all the rage for its iconic black-and-yellow coloration. Sadly, the fact that it is hard as a rock makes it really only useful for sun visors or protective helmets.” Charlie’s Notes “This creature is best tackled with Yellow Pikmin, as any other color is likely to get zapped thoroughly into oblivion. Either flip it on its back by throwing Pikmin on top of it or shatter its exoskeleton with a Rock Pikmin and swarm with Yellows.” Derrick’s Notes “The tube-like heart of the beast pumps all the way down its back, surging with the electricity characteristic of the species’ lifestyle. This snakelike organ should be pulled out and handled with care; although the voltage isn’t directly lethal, it can mess with the circuits of standard-issue life support systems. Once the heart is removed, a spool of metallic wires should be wrapped around it, and then the inferior vena cava and aorta (at opposite ends of the tube) should be plugged with the strangely-large screws common on this planet. When the procedure is complete, you should have a battery capable of providing enough electricity to last you for a month.” Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Electric Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin Z